


A Little Bit More Time

by firstadream100



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstadream100/pseuds/firstadream100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of today's premiere, I wrote my first story in AO3.  It's a short fic about that would've happened if Jake and Amy weren't interrupted after their first kiss...what should they have done if they had five minutes after the kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit More Time

"So, a lot of change around here, huh?"

The conversation they here having was way too deep. With the Captain leaving, the latest bust, and the two kisses he shared with Amy, the last 24 hours were an emotional rollercoaster.

He wanted to touch her, to kiss her again. Now that he knew how she tasted, he wanted to experience that flavor again. Even if they were "undercover kisses", not real kisses. Jake's hands inched to touch her, to draw here near him. Instead, he dived in and, without much thinking, he kissed her.

And for that following millisecond his brain was screaming "What the hell are you doing, dude!?!?"

But feeling her arms wrap around his neck, his heart stopped. She pressed her body to his and he didn't waste any time and trailed his hands up her back to keep her there.

He could feel her fingers on the back of his neck. This had to be a dream. Or a alternate reality, where things he only dare to daydream actually happened.

Not wanting to push it across a line he couldn't smart mouth his way out, he pulled slightly back. He felt Amy do the same, but her hands went from the back of his neck, to his shoulders and they stopped on his chest. He was sure she could feel his heart beating so hard, it was going to burst out of his chest.

She opened her eyes slowly, slightly unfocused. He waited for her to say something, anything...

But she didn't. She stared at him, for what felt like and eternity, until her gaze fell down on his lips. She still kept her hands on his chest, so he didn't even dare to think to move his, which were currently placed on her hips.

They were so close, her breath warmed his face.

"Amy..."

Whatever he was thinking of saying disappeared the instant she placed her lips on his again. This time she held him tighter and pressed against him harder. She even let out a soft sigh that turned into a moan when he pressed her against the nearest solid vertical surface.

A part of his brain still thought this wasn't happening. He was probably hallucinating. Specially the sounds she made when his tongue made contact with her lips. Specially her tongue touching his.

Now it was his turn to moan, because Amy took complete control of the kiss and even slightly bit his lower lip. He could feel her smiling against his mouth and a the reality of what was happening was sobering him up.

Her lips left his, much to his chagrin, only to pepper kisses along his neck.

This woman was going to kill him. He grabbed her hips and pressed them into his. Her response was a moan and a bite in his neck.

"Amy, Amy..."  
"Yes, Jake?"

Her voice sounded low and sultry, and his blood rushed down his body. What little brain functioning he still had told him this was not the place or time to continue what clearly was in both of their minds.

"Amy, as much as I would like to continue this..."  
"I know."

The way she breathed out that last sentence told him she was just as aroused and affected by their exchange as he was.

Foreheads touching, breaths evening out, they stared at each other. The most radiant smile he had ever seen came out of Amy's lips. And he was sure his was just as intense.

"Jake...I..."

"Jake! The new captain is here!" Boyle's startled them both, and he didn't miss Amy's disappointed look. They looked at each other and with a small nod they separated, hands lingering where they made contact. His on her hips and Amy's on his chest. And with that they turned to the door and walked over the squad room.

Jake's couldn't control his smile, while Amy bit her lower lip to control hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the short story that got stuck in my mind all day long. I haven't seen the premiere yet. Gonna fix that rig now.
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about my story, so leave a comment.


End file.
